thesummeriturnedprettytrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel "Belly" Conklin
Isabel "Belly" Conklin Isabel "Belly" Conklin is the narrator and main character of The Summer ''Trilogy written by Jenny Han (also known as ''The Summer I Turned Pretty series or the Belly Conklin ''series). She is a young teenage girl who often spends her summers at a residence known as Cousins beach with her mother, brother and her mother's childhood best friend Susannah and her two boys Conrad and Jeremiah. She is known to be stubborn and head strong yet domineering and equally fragile. Throughout the series she is in an intense love triangle between brothers Conrad and Jeremiah trying to determine which boy she is meant to be with. Appearance and Personality Belly is described as having dark hair and a face full of freckles and a slim girlish figure she almost always hides. She is also told to tan very easily during her summers and sometimes even gets as dark as coffee beans. Unlike her best friend Taylor, Belly is the type of girl who prefers to cover up her womanly figure. She is seen always wearing large T-shirts and clothing to hide her figure and, when going swimming, prefers bathing suits with support bras to hide her rather large chest. It is revealed Belly had developed and grew at a rather fast pace for a girl her age when it is told she developed C size breasts at the age of 13. This, at the time, annoying her to where it is even hinted at that she might have even been tempted to tape down her chest. Belly also seems somewhat oblivious to her beauty, always attracting the attention of guys throughout the course of the series resulting her occasionally being hit on. Despite her personality, she can be very girly when she chooses to be. She is shown to be somewhat immature, but sheds her childish personality and evolves into an adult as the series goes on. The Summer I Turned Pretty In the pilot book of the trilogy Belly arrives at Cousins for yet another summer with Susannah and her two sons, the eldest of the two, Conrad and the younger one, Jeremiah. It becomes clear the second Belly steps out of the car to approach the boys, that they finally see her not as the Steven's little sister, but as a girl now. Belly has always had a crush on Conrad since she was little, but will something bloom with her and Jeremiah? She starts things with a boy name Cam Cameron as Jeremiah would say. But she realizes things won't work out so she breaks things off with him in the end of the novel. It's Not Summer Without You After her relationship with Conrad crashed and burned and Susannah's cancer finally killed her, Belly is left with a first summer in her home town instead of at Cousins. However when Jeremiah calls Belly telling her Conrad's gone missing, she finds herself at Cousins once again. Can the three finally patch their wounds up and mend things after Susannah's tragic death and form a life without her? And who will Belly end up with this time? Meanwhile, Jeremiah is growing tired of burying his feelings for Belly. He decided to let Conrad have her the first time, but will he be so kind this time? Or will he finally take what he's wanted all along? In the end, Jeremiah makes his feelings known to her, kissing her in his car. Belly finds herself kissing him back and when things start getting heated - Conrad walks in on them with a rather pale struck face, but walks away from the scene. Belly flees after him and Conrad's on the verge of fury when he turns to face her. They argue and Belly in the end runs from the scene, finally realizing that Conrad will never admit to loving her. At a motel when raining gets too heavy to drive home, Conrad tells Jeremiah while Belly is in the shower that he can have Belly and insists to him that he's over her. This results in Belly and Jeremiah getting together in their car ride home together while Conrad calls a friend to pick him up. The tension finally eases and Belly and Jeremiah are left truly believing that Conrad is finally over Belly and they can all move on in their lives... What they don't know is that Conrad had lied and is more than still in love with Belly and is nowhere near getting over her. We'll Always Have Summer In the summer finale, Belly is going well in her ongoing relationship with Jeremiah. Things seem to be going perfect in the two years that have passed since the events of the previous novel - until she discovers Jeremiah cheated on her and slept with another girl on his school break. Belly is angered and horrified when discovering this and spends days literally in bed crying. Jeremiah pleads with Belly for forgiveness insisting his tryst meant nothing to him and that he loves her. In an act to prove his guilt, he proposes to her to which Belly hesitantly accepts. The two soon think their life is going to be perfect after moving past his mistake. But what they don't know is the family isn't going to be as happy about the couple's plans for marriage as they are. Especially Conrad. Meanwhile, Conrad has not gotten over his mistake and has been regretting his decision to let Jeremiah have Belly and is more than still in love with her. After Laurel and Belly have a fall out about her and Jere's engagement, Belly is rendered no choice but to stay at Cousins until her wedding with Jeremiah...where Conrad is also residing. The arrangment slowly surfaces old feelings between the two and Belly is left questioning if she has ever truly gotten over Conrad and if marrying Jeremiah is the right thing to do. Relationships ''Conrad Fishter He has been Belly's crush since early childhood. Despite his character being something of a jerk or "asshole" to everyone, never expressing his true feelings to anyone and keeping it all bottled in. Despite this, it is suspected though, however, in the first novel that he has developed feelings for Belly having shown several accounts of getting either overly protective or jealous of guys flirting with her thoughout the course of the first novel. At the end of the novel he gets together with her. However, the relationship is short lived when Conrad once again slips back into his "asshat" ways and pushes her away and their relationship ends on a sour note. But despite this, Conrad is still secretly in love with Belly, just choosing not to act on his love believing he will only hurt her. Later on, after giving her to his brother Jeremiah, he puts aside his feelings of anguish and saddness and focuses on his brother's and Belly's happiness. In the third and final novel We'll Always Have Summer upon discovering of his brother's plans to marry "his girl," he fights his urge to declare his love for Belly, which hadn't died and is alive as ever. After finding out how his brother cheated on Belly, he tells her as soon as he sees her. But unable to deny his love for her any longer, he declares he loves her only to be brutally rejected by Belly who states he is too late, breaking his heart. Afterwards when Jeremiah discovers through Belly that Conrad told Belly he loved her, he gets into both a physical and verbal fight which results in Jere disowning Conrad as his brother vowing that he wanted nothing to do with him ever again and that they were "done." After his violent confronation with his brother, he says goodbye to Belly saying they needed some time apart and gives her the infinity necklace he failed to give to her during the first book of the series along with heavily implying he will always love her and says loving her was worth all the trouble. After giving her a kiss on the forehead, they stay apart for two years (though letter write to each other after the first year). After writing a series of letters to Belly, he begs for her to write him back saying he needed to hear from her or to even send a postcard, which she eventually does. He shows up at her college graduation, resulting in their reunion as a couple again. He proposes to her after being in a relationship with her for two years afterwards and the epilogue shows that the couple marry with Belly as his wife starting a new life for the newleyweds marking the end of the series. ''Jeremiah Fisher Jeremiah is Belly's first kiss (abruptly kissing her during a game of Truth or Dare, shocking her speechless) as well her former boyfriend and fiance. He started to develop feelings for Belly in the first novel of the series, but repressed them for Conrad's sake. But in the second novel, he refuses to not be happy any longer and once again abruply kisses her while in his car only to be walked in by Conrad, who in reaction, is near furious. Belly and Jeremiah though soon begin a relationship when Belly finally gives up on Conrad. They then spend two years together and are happy until Belly overhears how Jeremiah had a one night stand with the "sister sorority slut" during a break between them. Belly slaps Jeremiah and, in so much over his infidelity, throws up into a trash bin and spends days in bed crying. Jeremiah, not wanting to lose her, begs for forgiveness and proposes to her to show how much he is regretful of his action to which Belly hesitantly accepts. However, it is clear by then that Jeremiah has changed from Golden Boy to Frat Boy, leaving Belly to do all the wedding planning and rarely helping her out. When Belly reveals to him how Conrad confessed he still loves her, Jeremiah is enraged and takes off the night before the wedding. When he is confronted by Conrad who attempts to convince him to return to Belly, he punches him twice in the face before disowning him as a brother. He later demands Belly to give all herself to him or nothing at all. When she admits that a small piece of her will always love Conrad but insists that she wants and chooses to be with him and loves him more than she does Conrad, Jeremiah states that isn't good enough for him, resulting in a permenant break up. It is unknown how things returned between them, just simply saying in some bonus material that Belly believes that he "isn't mad anymore" and nothing else. But in the epilogue of ''We'll Always Have Summer, at her wedding with Conrad, she sees Jeremiah with a date and blows him a kiss to which he answers with a nod, somewhat implying they are on good terms.